booksofbayernfandomcom-20200214-history
Yulan
Yulan is a traitorous member of Princess Anidori's escort to the kingdom of Bayern. Biography The Goose Girl When Princess Anidori is sent to wed the Crown Prince of Bayern, Yulan volunteers to be part of her royal escort. However, he follows the orders of a fellow guard named Ungolad rather than Captain Talone and agrees to help with the plans of the princess's lady-in-waiting, Selia, to kill Anidori and steal her identity. Only a week away from Bayern's capital, the tension between Ungolad's men and Ani's loyal guards snaps when Yulan removes his shirt in the summer heat. Talone orders him to stay properly dressed while he is in the presence of a lady, but the man refuses as Selia insists she does not mind. Gritting his teeth, Talone states that while they are the princess's guard, they will act as such. Scornfully, another man of Ungolad's named Terne points out that they are a long way from Kildenree and Bayern hasn't claimed Ani as their princess yet, causing several of Ungolad's men hail to Selia as their new princess. Realizing that the traitors want to kill Ani in order to replace her with Selia, Talone commands the true princess to escape. However, Selia spots Ani hiding behind a tree and sends Ungolad after her. Talone's right-hand man Adon moves to defend her, but Ishta stabs the man through his back into his heart, grinning as he kills him. His death sparks a battle between the two sides, one in which Ungolad's men are ultimately victorious. Although Anidori herself manages to escape into the woods, by midnight Yulan and the other victors are digging graves for all the men they have slain. Soon, Yulan and the others successfully trick Bayern into believing Selia is Princess Anidori-Kiladra. Ungolad keeps him and the other Kildenrean guards on the lookout for the real Ani in case she survived the Forest, but there is no sign of her until the Wintermoon festival. Yulan marvels at the exotic wonders of the festival with Ishta when Ani, disguised as a simple goose girl complete with a headscarf hiding her Kildenrean blonde hair, bumps right into him. Hardly believing their luck, the two men lose no time in trapping her with a knife pressed to her back. He and Ishta attempt to drag the struggling Ani up the road to Ungolad, but she resists fiercely and tries to call out to her friends, causing Ishta to hit her hard in the belly to stop her yells. Nevertheless, she refuses to budge, even at Yulan's knifepoint. Ishta holds one of her hands to his mouth and threatens to bite off a finger unless she walks with them, yet she still refuses. But before he can follow through on his promise, they are interrupted by the local peace-keepers. Yulan tries to convince them that nothing is wrong as Ishta casually holds Ani's hand, but the peace-keepers wait for Ani to speak. In a perfect Bayern accent, she wastes no time in informing them that there's a knife held to her back. Almost instantly, she is wrested away from Yulan and Ishta and placed in the center of the peace-keepers. Yulan loses his temper with the peace-keepers and their total disregard for his royal orders and tries to attack them with his knife, but the peace-keepers are experienced fighters. They slam a deathblow into Yulan's head with one of their quarterstaffs, and he crumples unceremoniously to the ground, dead before he hits the stones. Category:Males Category:Kildenrean Category:Antagonists Category:People Category:Goose Girl Characters Category:Deceased Characters